Killing
by anarchy-munkey
Summary: OKay if you do NOT like most or any of the GW galz then read this. I Went psyco in this one um it has some gory patrs I guess is what you'd call it. (Relena, Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally mainly)


KILLING  
  
I was once a warrior but I don't remember what I TRULY fought for. I mean I could say  
that it was for my friends, family, nation but that would be a lie. A warrior knows what  
they fight for. What my reason the battles? The taste of blood? I killed thousands if not  
millions of people for nothing more than wanting to taste the sweetness for war.  
  
I was no better than the men that started this war. No better but worse. A solder, a  
warrior, the Goddess of Destruction. I was blood hungry, my hands, thoughts, and soul  
yearned for the battle filed. The fill of a weapon thrilled me, a sword would let me intense  
peoples suffering, a gun end it all when I seen fit, and my Gundam would destroy cities I  
would burn them to the ground.  
  
Was that because I needed to fill the fires of hell? Was that were I TRULY belonged?  
Maybe it was but I still loved the thrill that a battle gave me. I looked at the dirty blond  
kneeling on the ground her blue eye look at me pleading me not to pull the trigger. "You  
don't have to do this." Relena cried her tears flowing from her eyes. "Don't worry were  
your going you'll have your total Pacifism." I smiled that cruel smile of mine.  
  
I pulled the trigger and let the paces of what used to be her head fly. I grinned happily as I  
looked at her distroyed body. She was only the first of the many that I would kill to finish  
off my own war. Dorothy Catalonia was next. I smiled her death would be slow and  
painful that I could promise.  
  
A mansion with a gold limo out front I smiled and walked up to the limo I quickly slashed  
the tires to make sure that she wouldn't use it to escape. No she wouldn't get away from  
me this time. Not again would I let her hurt someone I cared for.   
  
I walked up to the door of the mansion and let myself in. I was still planning on how to kill  
her all I really knew is that I would enjoy it. "What......." Dorothy began as she was  
walking down the stairs but as soon as she seen me she ran like a bat out of hell.  
  
The chase was the fun part of the killings. Relena didn't put up much of a fight witch really  
upset me. This was nothing more than a game for me. A game were I played with peoples  
lives. I chased Dorothy and she ran. Just like I wanted, I needed the excitement and fear to  
show from her. This was my game, my rules, my playground, but most of all my soon to  
be freedom.  
  
Dorothy hid and I tracked her down as I planed she was in her weapons of war room. It  
was a lovely room but it lacked some think for the war. It lacked the dead but that  
wouldn't last long I would fix her room and paint it with her blood. I smiled as I pictured  
the room as I wanted it.   
  
I walked into the room and she thrusted a sword at me heart bit I used a combat knife to  
parry the attack. "Now Dorothy don't you think that we should end this shared? Let me fix  
your room." I grinned evilly and tossed the knife into her leg. The combat knife barred it's  
self deep into her knee. She fell and tried to pull it out I got a sword off the wall.  
  
"Fight Dorothy it's what you do the best isn't it? Or is that only when your opponent won't  
fight back?" I smiled as ran the side of the blade across her face. Then with a quick flick of  
my wrist the blade dug a deep hole into her arm. She screamed and I silently lessened to  
the sweet music.  
  
Again I made the sword dig into her milky white shin this time it was in to her waist again  
I lessened to the sweet song of her screaming in pain. "You know Miss. Dorothy if you  
don't fight back you'll lose your life." I grinned as again I barred my sword into her over  
and over I slashed at her barring my sword deep into her flesh.   
  
Finally silence when I slashed her I sighted and pulled a rope out of the army style bag I  
was carrying and tied one around her neck and the outer to the chandler. I pulled her up  
and held her there. Then I sliced her open and walked away.   
  
Next who would I kill. Well Hilde, Sally, and Une were the three left for my 'Fun' time. I  
sighed soon it would all be over. My sweet music would end and once again I'd go back  
into hiding. Or was I hiding now?  
  
It didn't matter not right now I had things to do, places to be, and people to kill. I walked  
from the newly pained red room and out of the mansion. I knew were Hilde was she  
would be my third target.  
  
I took a dozen black roses to Hilde and knocked on the door my hat covered my face. I  
knocked three times. "Who is it?" Hide called from the inside an I cleared my throat  
"Special delivery for Miss. Schbeiker." I called as I could hear her run towards the door  
"Who's it from?" she called from the outer side of the door. "A Mister Duo Maxwell." I  
knew the name caught her attention as the door flew open she stood there looking at me  
then reached for the roses.  
  
I pulled the roses away and with my knife ready in my outer hand a quick slash along her  
throat was all I needed to do. She stumbled back and fell leaning against the wall. Her eyes  
widened as I lifted the bill of my hat and crouched down beside her. "You know even  
Relena wasn't fooled by that one. You let the thoughts and filling of a man pull you back  
into the fires of hell." I stood and walked out of the house. I could still hear the music of  
her gasping for air. Till it finally ceased to exist.  
  
Une was next I would save Sally for last. I wasn't entirely sure if I would kill Catherine or  
not.   
  
Une was with a small red head in a wheelchair. I watched them the child was being taken  
care of by Une. I didn't move from the shadows She had the child that wasn't even her is  
that how much she actually cared for someone? Relena wined to much, Dorothy hurt a  
verry dear friend of mine and killing others, Hilde was annoying as is Sally, and Une well  
Une was just freaky.  
  
I tossed a set of black roses out as they looked over towards me. "Bang your dead." I  
pointed my gun at the girl. "I think both of you should find a new place and way to live." I  
didn't know why I was showing mercy to them I nodded to the open window as I left  
through the front door.  
  
It was Sally's tun the end of my lil run around. She was probably surrounded by cops or  
something I laughed as I showed up in front of her house. I looked in my bag I had a few  
ways to kill her I just didn't know what to use.  
  
As I reached her room I could see another figure in the bed with her. I frowned there were  
a few ways I could still pull this off. I pulled out a brown bottle and a cloth I pored some  
of the liquid onto the red cloth and placed to over the outer woman's face. She'd be out  
cold for a long time I did the same to Sally as I dragged her out side.  
  
I pulled out my combat knife and something to gag her with. I gagged her as I cut her  
open and gently pulled out her inside I wrapped her intestines around her neck and used  
them to hang her with. The rest of her lay on the ground as I picked up my stuff and left.  
  
I went home showered, changed, and burned the clothing that I had on. I did good for  
going out one night. I heard a knock on my door as I was drying my hair. "Come in." I  
told whoever it was as I grabbed my gun. "Hay were are you?" It was Noin she probably  
knew it was me on the killing spree. "I'm commin." I walked out of my room "What?" I  
mumbled as I sat on the sofa and she shook her head. "You had to go out and become  
some kind of psycho killer didn't you?" She hissed as I heard the cops outside.   
  
"I freed myself from what tied me to my past Miss. Noin you once said that you would do  
anything for Mister Zechs. Well for a change I did something for myself. I'm not scared  
Noin." I looked at the flashing lights. "You never were scared were you?" Noin asked as  
there was a knock on my door I looked at Noin then to the door. "Come in." I stood up at  
the door flew open.  
  
"Um Ma'am wear were you all night?" The cop asked as me and Noin looked at each  
outer. "With one of us?" Noin asked as she looked at him. "Both of you." He wasn't happy  
"Right here talking is there a problem?" she asked as he shook his head no one stood up to  
the ex-OZ solders but it was good in this case.  
  
They left the room as quickly as they came in. "Why'd you ..." I began as Noin walked  
through our apartment. "I'm moving in with Zechs you think you can stay out of trouble  
and pay for this place?" she didn't answer me and I laughed "Ya I'll help ya move out in  
the mornin ya goin back to his place?" I laid on the couch like I always did. "Ya." she  
grabbed a few things and left.   
  
I sighed as the phone rang I picked it up "Yellow." I said "It's hello." the voice mumbled  
and I laughed "I love you to WuWu." I smiled "Were the hell were you I was trying to get  
a hold of you all damned day we were going out today remember?" he was almost always  
complaining "Come over I'll tell you about my day." I smiled as he muttered something  
then hung up as I did the same. He'd NEVER believe it so I'd have to make something up.  
  
  
~*~AUTHOR'S NOTE~*~  
  
Ya I know I was fucked up at the time. Don't ask why I wrote this I just decided to show  
my passion of hating the GW girz. I only like Noin but let Une and what's her face live coz  
I liked Treize and they were the closet thing he had to family and my friend like Une.  
Again I am a suicidal, psycho person Flaim the hell outta me if ya want to. 


End file.
